sporefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD
__NOWYSIWYG__ Pytanie Dragonoid ten na czacie ,chce bym ja został adminem na wiki od Jutki, tego trolla, który ma bana na rok i on chce żebym ja napisał tobie że "jesteś do bani jak zresztą ta wiki" a i to nie moje zdanie tylko Jutki i Jutka chce żebym cię wyśmiał i opuścił tą wiki i doszedł do jej wiki pod tytułem Sporpedia Wiki ale ja wolę Ciebie, bo mi pomagasz i jesteś miły i się pytam - co mam zrobić? Czekam na odpowiedź : Masz racje lepiej jedna silna niż z 12 artykułami. Zignoruje propozycję Jutki i zostanę na tej Wiki! Rzymianin 18:13, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Dobrze przepraszam bardzo,poniosło mnie , po tym co się dowiedziałem strasznie się zdenerwowałem........... :: Oby ta Wiki była jedyną niepowtarzalną Wiki o Spore Rzymianin 19:52, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Wiem że raz już się na mnie zawiodłeś i tym razem skończę z tym wszystkim teraz tylko jedno się liczy , by być pożytecznym! ::: Podpisane Rzymianin 07:25, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Automatyczny rewert Dzięki, to bardzo przydatna opcja. Będę z niej korzystał jak tylko ją opanuje. Zdjęcie i infobox Mam pytanie. Jak dodać zdjęcie w szablonie. Robie infobox do kapitana i chciał bym dodać jego zdjęcie w infoboxie i mniejsze grafiki umiejętnosci. -CreatureCreator Co się Stało To wygląda jak , Wikipedia. co to na Spoda jest ? Czy tak będzie na zawsze? --Anty - Wandal 14:44, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) okej już zmieniłem na Wikia Oasis i jest wszystko dziękuje za to że mi pomogłeś. I co ja bym bez ciebie Ciebie zrobił Mroczny Postrach Wandali 10:15, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Problem z monolitem Czy masz pomysł, jak usunąć monolit z planety? Właśnie pojawiły mi się tu dwa plemiona, które natychmiast usunąłem, no i jeśli będę dalej grał w grze z "Planetą Stworów Epickich" to pojawi się tych plemion więcej, a niszczenie plemion, które pojawiają się co trzy-cztery minuty to denerwujące zajęcie... Gresh 1001 08:48, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) : Dzięki - Gresh 1001 07:37, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Rozmowa Czy artykuł {Fikcja:Gif} Jest strawny w takiej formie ?? Mroczny Postrach Wandali 09:21, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) Prośba Czy można prosić Ciebie, lub Exe o usunięcie stron Ugryzienie i splunięcie? Pomyślałem, że o wiele lepiej byłoby je zastąpić jedną ogólną stroną "broń". Myslałem by zrobić cos na podobieństwo angielskiej spore wiki. Stworzenie artykułów o różnych kategoriach elementów np. broń, otwory gębowe, stopy i powypisywanie wszystkich elementów i ich umiejętnosci w tabelce. CreatureCreator Więc w takim kładzie jak mam skorzystać z tych ikon? CreatureCreator Ała.. Drogi Piotrze , mam mocno nadwyrężony mięsień Szyjny i nie mogę ruszać głową i lewą rękom gdyż to potwornie boli. Nie będę korzystał z Wiki Spore i komputera przez najpóźniej 7 dni, wiedz więc, że nie Opuszczam tej Wiki na dłużej niż tydzień, a potem wrócę do zdrowia i edytowania Mroczny Postrach Wandali 10:17, maj 8, 2012 (UTC) Trochę przesadziłem m z tym tygodniem, ale raczej nie będę długo siedział. :RE:(PS) Wypadek podczas Skoku o tyczkę - w czasie skoku uderzyłem szyją a potem........ Czapa. Raczej coś zrobię raz na jakiś czas ale przez 4 dni nie będę tak intensywnie edytował. PS: Dziękuje za troskę Piotrze! Skąd to się wzięło? Chyba przypadkowo wsadziłem to zdjęcie na Wiki Spore... Czy sprawia to jakiś problem (uważam, że nie jest ono potrzebne)? Gresh 1001 13:30, maj 10, 2012 (UTC) : Dziękuję Gresh 1001 13:35, maj 10, 2012 (UTC) Powód Głosowania to jest głosowanie na Artykuł na medal gdyż jest on według mnie godny "Medalu".Bardzo podoba mi się ten Artykuł a podczas czytania pomyślałem że stary Artykuł na medal już troche ma więc postanowiłem zgłosić go jako artykuł na medal. Powody *'Artykuł inspiruje' *'Artykuł jest bardzo ' *'Porządny' * 'I Myśle że tyle wystarczy , to po prostu Dobry artykuł' 'Dziękuje Mroczny Postrach Wandali 14:33, maj 10, 2012 (UTC) Edycje A co to za różnica, ile mam edycji? (Wybacz. Nie doczytałem). A G7 to jest mój skrót i na żadnej innej wiki nikt się nigdy nie czepiał. Podpis Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc w zrobieniu podpisu? Chciałbym, aby wyglądał on tak: 'Captain Gresh dyskusja a jakoś mi to nie wychodzi - Captain Gresh 13:01, maj 15, 2012 (UTC) : Dziękuję - Captain Gresh dyskusja 11:12, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) Odpowiedź Dzięki, myślę, że przystanę na propozycje. Problemem jest tylko, że nie do końca opanowałem wszystkie opcje na wiki, więc mogę mieć również problemy z opcjami dostępnymi jako administrator. Postaram się je opanować, a w razie czego będę pytał w "dyskusji".CreatureCreator Dzięki Dziękuje za poprawke. Postaram się nie robić takich błędów. Dziękuje , hmmmm.... ponownie Dziękuję Piotrze! To dla mnie Zaszczyt. Mroczny Postrach Wandali 09:45, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) PS:'Na prawde sobię zasłużyłem? PiotrzeD , prosze o usunięcie Tej Strony i zablokowania IP 83.30.203.110 (To Autor) Mroczny Postrach Wandali 11:46, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Zmiana tła Mam pytanie: czy istnieje tu możliwosć zmiany tła strony na cos podobnego do tego na angielskiej spore wiki? Takie ciemne tło byłoby bardziej nastrojowe i bardziej nawiązywało do spore. Wiem, już się z tym zapoznałem. Próbowałem ustawić tło i zmienić kolory. Narazie nic nie zapisywałem, ale znalazłem ciekawy obrazek, który mógłby się nadać na tło.CreatureCreator Może pakaże ci mój pomysł? Jeżeli będzie zły to cofne zmiany.CreatureCreator Pytanie aka Klocki Drogi Piotrze! Ostatnio stworzyłem kilka włacnychKlocków do Wieży Użytkownika , ale nie wiem jak zmienić Kolor Klocka , Ani jak zrobić , żeby zamiast napisu (np.SPARTA!) Był Obrazek. Prosze O opdowiedźMroczny Postrach Wandali 06:00, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Odpowiedź Co do tego spotkania na dyskusji to może jutro albo w tym tygodniu między 14:00, a 15:00? CreatureCreator Re: Opis zmian Z góry przepraszam za użycie tylu wykrzykników ale poprosu czasem mam napad i się wściekam.Pozatym wściekam się już od dawna że piszecie ,,Fanatyczna Gorączka" gdy w jest ona w fazie cywilizacji a w fazie kosmosu jest ,,Fanatyczny Szał" Wandalizmy Przepraszam, że nie odpisywałem, ale nie było mnie przy komputerze. Tak - usunąłem treść tej strony, ale jak już wiesz, nie było to zamierzone. W każdym razie przepraszam. 'Captain Gresh dyskusja 11:55, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Odpowiedź Zaraz po tym jak zostałem administratorem pomyslałem, że pewnie do czegos takiego dojdzie. Nie znam wielu możliwosci, które posiadam jako admin i trudno mi się zorientować w tym wszystkim. Byłem chętny na to stanowisko jednak nabieram wątkliwosci, czy dobrze zrobiłem. Jeżeli taka jest sytuacja to mogę zrezygnować z tytułu administratora. CreatureCreator Rejestracja Piotrek wiesz jakoś nie mogę się zarejestrować o tej porze ale ci Amerykanie mają przeciążony serwer lub nie przyjmują użytkowników w nocy a ja rzadko nawet mam na to czas ale BŁAGAM daj mi poczekać do popołudnia to może powtarzam może założę konto. A i się nie zarejestrowałem więc nie mam jak się podpisać! Cześć! Żegnam wasza wysokość! Gdy się zarejestruję będę miał nick Mangusta6! :Dlaczego usunę ta zostanie strona ,,Fikcja:Pałac DB"? Ja się ciągle nie mogę zarejestrować a chcę zachować tą stronę! Dlaczego usuwasz Artykuły niezarejestrowanych użytkowników? Chciałbym podkreślić że artykuły o bohaterach w Darkspore są skąpe i 'przestarzałe ' zaś artykułów o wrogach nie ma w ogóle! Więc je zróbcie! A ja ich nie zrobię bo wiem że je usuniesz!A i błagam wyjaśnij mi czemu usuwane są artykuły niezarejestrowanych użytkowników! --83.22.174.164 17:19, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) Anonimowy użytkownik który nie może się zarejestrować! Dlaczego wiki nie przyjmuje nowych użytkowników?! Ha? Co się stało z Exe19? Co się stało z Exe19? Kiedyś był adminem. Zapomniałem o podpisie Zombie1235801 17:46, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Dziwactwa Czemu usuniesz ten artykuł?Nie mogę się zarejestrować a ten artykuł jest dla mnie ważny, więc jeżeli zostanie usunnięty umrę ze wściekłości! A co z moją wersją historii Vat-Tego (no już nie pamiętam ale jeżeli ją zrobiłem na innym komputerze to i tak ją zostaw bo to moja wersja) Czy wasza wysokość nie zapomniała o czymś? Królu nie jestem słoniem!Ichneumon 15:47, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Czemu usunąłeś moją stronę?! Ichneumon 18:10, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Każdy może napisać swoją wersję historii Pałacu DB! --Ichneumon 14:32, cze 14, 2012 (UTC) Powrót Królu mój powracam na Spore Wiki po tej długiej przerwie! Bardzo się zabujałem w Nonsensopedi , ale wracam , nie ma co. RE:Moderatorzy Same uprawnienia niczym się nie różnią. Administratorzy GTA Wiki zmodyfikowali MediaWiki:Group-rollback i Group-rollback-member, co zastąpiło domyślne "etykiety" tych uprawnień. — Sovq 19:31, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) :No rzeczywiście, w dodatku do podmianki "etykiet" uprawnienia się różnią w stosunku do wartości domyślnych. Mogę modyfikować rodzaje uprawnień dla poszczególnych grup (np. dla rollbacków) - musiałbyś jednak wiedzieć jakie uprawnienia chcesz zmienić dla tej grupy. — Sovq 20:09, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Gotowe. Oczywiście jeśli chcesz aby grupa "Rollback" miała inną nazwę, musisz odpowiednio zmodyfikować wspomniane wyżej komunikaty. — Sovq 21:27, cze 17, 2012 (UTC)